


A Woman King

by Kikimay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Object Insertion, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10077026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikimay/pseuds/Kikimay
Summary: All alone, on top of the world … Virginia, unbutton your blouse for me, now.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



> To Carly, I hope you like this little thingy.
> 
> (Unbeta'ed, all mistakes are mine)

From the Stark Tower, the world seems a remote creation. When the mist fills the air and the sun is a pale circle on the horizon, Pepper approaches the icy windows and only spots clouds and half-moons.

In the warm bright days, when Tony leaves early with the suit, she spies the cars beneath her, blue and yellow dots on the distant street.

It isn’t always easy to manage a company that watches over the planet – _it isn’t always easy to manage a man who wants to watch over the planet._ Sometimes, Pepper feels an unexpected affinity with the fairy tale princesses, the ones relegated to ivory towers and such.

_(Yet, does she know her role. No princess nor damsel, but king above. King wise and just, overlooking all things.)_

Tony kisses her and takes off. The papers still rest on her desk. Pepper dismisses her collaborators and goes to the bathroom.

She finds a tiny box, wrapped in a red bow, and opens it.

The balls are rose quartz, same diameter and consistency. Shiny and smooth under her questioning fingers. Pepper lies down on the luxurious carpet, spreads her legs and squeezes them inside without much difficulty. Then goes back to work, to meetings, to documents.

Around three o’ clock, it comes the call.

Pepper sits on the leather chair and turns her back on the city. She gently opens her legs and pulls up her skirt. Small shocks of pleasure crawl under her skin. She sighs, pressing the green button.

_“How goes the managing of the company?”_

“How goes the managing of the world?” she retorts, biting her lips.

_“My darling, you’re so flushed and beautiful. Are you enjoying my gift?”_

“Yes,” Pepper murmurs, arching on the chair like a satisfied cat.

The speaker grins smugly.

_“I knew you’d appreciate it. All alone, on top of the world … Virginia, unbutton your blouse for me, now.”_

Quick fingers run over her chest, the blouse falls.

_“Just like that, love. Just like that.”_

“You too, though … I want to see you too.”

The speaker gets closer to the camera. Cut to a tight black dress artfully wrapped around a sensuous body. A lock of red hair covering a sharp green eye. Full lips that curl into a smile.

_“I’m gonna make you feel so good, so good.”_

“You always do, _Tasha.”_

 


End file.
